


Bosco: The Sinful Palpitations Of A Bear's Final Day

by Carliro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bosco's last day as Hou-Ting destroys his flesh and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bosco: The Sinful Palpitations Of A Bear's Final Day

Bosco woke up in a crate. He had fallen asleep in pure tears, his beloved friend of ages Kuei was dead like the magnanimous rock fortress around Ba Sing Se. His heart decayed like the rotten rivers around the world, he cried his chest out as the tears welled in his ocular orbs like an ocean of madness upon pitiful swamp tribers, and his soul could not withstand the grief any longer, so he slept in bitter eons of onion juice. Sometime in his sleep, someone must have put him in a cage, must have imprisoned his very SOUL, as if to excerbate his undying grief, to prolong the dehydration of the ophthalmic organs of despise. 

Suddenly, the doors opened, and a familiar face appeared................................................HOU-TING! Bosco wiped his tears with his manly paw, Kuei's most dutiful and diphyletic daughter was standing right before him.

 

"Boaco, you are punishable by DEATH! I have tried to give you the proper pardon, but your sins have grown too immense to bear (geddit). You shall now be EXECUTED, and I shall devour your flesh like a most harmonious harpy upon pitiful children! HOW HOW HOW!!!!!"

 

The butcher gave an evil and devil grin, sharpening his knives on children's bones and flickering his tongue like a serpent's devious arse upon a world of infinity, and Bosco wept yet again. His beloved friend's daughter not only betrayed him and decided to commit a most vigorous crime, she was also consumed by the bitter hatred of a lootus' soft petals upon murky waters of madness. If the Brahma's caressing hands do not the surface touch, a pristine reflection of odious intent shall consume the hasteful uterus.

 

"No, Hou-Ting, do not molest your father's good shaped ambitions!" cried Bosco teardely and sexily.

 

"WHAT, BEAR CAN TALK!?"

 

"I'm energybending your brain neurons so you can understand me! Please, for the love of the Buddha, do not your intentions commit!"

 

"No Bosco, your hatred and miserable disposition must come to an end! You have made my father a pear hearted loon who could not fulfill his duties, your flesh is uncleansed and must be purified.....................................BY MY BOWELS!!!!! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!"

 

"Hou-Ting, we have not had the best of relationships, but we're still family! Please, let me live! I'm alive and I deserve to keep my unanimous rights as a sophont mammalian sapient creature of advanced intellectual capacities that grant me unalieable rights of humanistic valor!" cried Bosco with much tears in his wonderous eye obrs.

 

"NO! BUTCHER, KILL THAT BEAR!"

 

And Bosco realised, Hou-Ting could not be reasoned with, she would have him killed and eaten, so he inhaled, closed his eyes, and said:

 

"I forgive you."

 

Hou-Ting growled like a savage panther of oxidation womb, so the butcher opened the crate, grabbed Bosco and threw him into the table.

 

"I forgive you", he said.

 

The butcher then stabbed him in the heart, and dragged down his knife, ripping apart his sternum, smashing his heart and violently opening his belly, from which the man began taking out the ripped and bleeding liver and intestines.

 

"I forgive you", he repeated.

 

The butcher then grabbed a barbwire and slowly cut off Bosco's legs and arms, ripping out the flesh everywhere and then slowly cutting the bone.

 

"I forgive you", Bosco repeated.

 

The butcher then grabbed his eyeballs and pulled them out including the nerve, then took out the stomach, lungs, pancreas and all the other organs in the torso, leaving it a hollowed barrel of flesh and blood.

 

"I forgive you."

 

The butcher then grabbed his penis and ripped it off - Bosco was castrated as a cub by the Dai Li, his testicles ended in Long Feng's tea, so he never used his underdeveloped, atrophied dick anyways -, then grabbed an axe and began breaking his ribs and vertebrae.

 

"I forgive you."

 

Finally, an axe blow to the head, and the butcher took out his brains.

 

"I forgive you", Bosco kept saying, energybending his soul to the severed flesh.

 

Hou-Ting got MAD, so she began devouring the organs and flesh raw.

 

"I forgive you."

 

After she devoured his flesh, she took laxatives, so that Bosco's flesh became shit as quickly as possible.

 

"I forgive you" Bosco said, turning into woman dung.

 

Finally, she emptied her bowels on her toilet, a Dai Li agent tied to the bathroom with his mouth wide open and greviously mutilated so he was a living toilet barely recognisable as a human being, sending torrents of putrid fetid diarrhea up his gullet.

 

"I forgive you" Bosco said one last time, as his remains went down the fleshy drain.

 

Hou-Ting was so mad, she tore at her vagina, ripping out her labia and indeed her flesh all the way to the navel, taking out her womb and putting it in her ears, just to cease Bosco's voice.

 

"I forgive you", Bosco said one last time, before dissipating into the void.

 

***

 

Several years latter, Bosco's reincarnation met Hou-Ting again. His name was Kai.


End file.
